Slide It Home
by notashamedtobe
Summary: My entry for the 2nd Annual JBNP One-shot contest co-written by my beta, ShelbySue. It's hot in La Push and Miss Clearwater has the most unexpected night of her life.


**Slide it Home**

_"This is such utter and total crap! I wanna go home and soak in the tub I no longer fit in, with a bag of ice just for giggles", _I think angrily in my head. It's mid July and damn right muggy in La Push. Seems humidity and temperatures surpassing 90 have reached this little shit hole in Washington. Fucking El Nino.

Sam's snout whips in my direction,_ "Leah, shut up. Seriously we don't need to hear you bitch and harp anymore."_

I stick my tongue out at him as if it would do me any good. He ignores me which pisses me off even more. I hate stupid, pointless, boring pack meetings but even more so when he ignores me. Especially on a hot ass night where I can feel the sweat sliding down the crack of my furry wolf ass. So I do what I do best. Be a bitch. I let thoughts of our happier, corny, cheesy times flit around my head. Most in the pack groan. Jake actually starts rapping to _Ice Ice Baby_. I dare to look at Sam and see something in his eyes. Not quite the annoyance I had been hoping for. More like the look he used to get before...

_"Goddamn you Sam!"_ I scream in my head as images of him eating me out, me on my knees, me bent over his couch and in other sexual positions fill all of our heads. _"Turn that shit off you bastard!"_ He just looks smug.

Then Jared's voice filters through his memories, _"Fuck a squirrel, are those nipple clamps?"_

Paul pipes in, _"Damn Leah I didn't think you would be that dirty, girl." _Of course the others start to join in. Even Embry, who's usually shy as a virgin on her wedding night has a couple of lewd comments to make. I pad my way over to Sam and lower my head in submission.

_"Phase back, all of you, except Leah."_ His tone leaves no room for argument. Imagine my chagrin when phased, all of the pack are sporting rather impressive woodies. Oh my goodness. I can feel my wolfie lady bits quiver as the sweat drips down their torsos. I actually watch as a drop of sweat drips from the tip of one of their cocks. Sam, of course, interrupts my viewing pleasure with his snarl. _"Leah, phase back and get on your knees."_

I wish to hell I could tell him to go fuck a kite but I can't. He just used his Alpha voice and fuck me upside a tree if that isn't as sexy as sin. I phase back and immediately feel the moisture of the air on my skin. The way some of the guys are looking at me makes me wet. Like I'm a girl, no fuck that, a woman and not the pack bitch. I drop my gaze to the ground and clamp my knees together in hopes of diffusing the smell of my arousal. He stands in front of me. I know it's _him_ even though I don't look up. I keep my eyes trained on the ground.

"Look at me." I try to fight it but it's to no avail. My neck cracks as I lose the battle. He's not even Alpha ordering me. Fuck my weak twat. I try to stare at his face but his huge 10 inch hard on is trying to poke me in the eye. "Grab it."

I try to be coy, "It?"

I think that just pisses him off. I dare to look around and see the pack is just standing about mesmerized. Then he yanks my hair making me face him again. Oh god, I'm gushing. It's dripping down my thighs along with the sweat that has gathered on my skin. The air is so thick with humidity and lust that it's possible to choke on it.

His voice is deadly, "Grab it how I like it. Then open that pretty mouth of yours. Maybe this will be the only way to get you to stop your griping."

I shake my head no as my hand betrays me, grabbing the thing I've missed most about Sam. It's so hard and velvet like. Different from the last time I held because it seems to have more girth. My insides quiver at the very thought. I start to pump his shaft. Soft and teasing at first. I start to move harder as I lick my lips. Getting them wet so he can slide in easier. I want to rip it off his body but at the same time tasting him again is too enticing to turn away. I lick the slit causing him to hiss. His hips thrust forward as my mouth opens. He slides to the back of my throat making me almost gag. I pull back and suck, lick and nibble on it like it will be the last dick I will ever taste. I pull my mouth off of him so I can use my tongue to run along the shaft until I reach his sac. I engulf one of his balls in my mouth as I pump away at him. My juices actually start to puddle underneath me. I think one of the guys actually groans.

"Jared. Stop." I stop what I am doing to turn my head slightly to the left. Jared has his hand wrapped around his cock. There's a bit of pre-cum forming at the head. I want to lick it off. See if he tastes different from Sam. "You'll get your turn soon enough. You're going to want to save that first load to go down her throat."

I feel anger and, curse me, desire shoot through me. "What the hell do you mean _his turn_?"

He only grabs his dick and rubs it across my lips, forcing me to open my mouth again. "You're going to make us all cum Lee-lee. Then we're going to fuck that wet pussy." I stare at him from my knees. "God, do you guys smell that? Fuck it's going to taste so good to lick up that cunt. It's steamier than the air that's surrounding us." Then he's moving faster and I start to massage his balls. In moments he's spilling his seed down my throat. I swallow every drop greedily, hungering for more.

He pulls out and looks at Jared before returning his gaze to me. "Get on your hands and knees." I do as I am told. I wish I had the strength to get up and walk away but at this point I'm not sure if I even want to. I just want more of what he - they - are offering me. He looks at Jared. "Get over here man. Enjoy her mouth."

Jared walks up to me, seeming unsure if I am going to perhaps bite his shit off. God, I want to but I want to be used this way and that way until next week more so. I want to feel it, him, in my mouth. I lose my breath as Sam moves behind me and starts to bite my ass, while sliding a finger in my wet folds. I sway slightly which earns me a hard slap to my right ass cheek. I steady myself and look at Jared while licking my lips. I tell him the God's honest truth. "I want to taste you."

He wastes no time and holds his dick in his hand, guiding it to my waiting mouth. I lean forward to lick that bit of pre-cum up. Mmm, he's saltier than Sam. He moans and I'm sucking on him as Sam starts to eat me out. Soon enough the first orgasm rips through me making me falter in giving Jared head. That earns me another sharp slap to the ass.

I look over my shoulder at Sam who's amused. "Don't lose your rhythm Lee-lee. I know you want to taste his jizz. I know you want him to cum in your mouth. You want his load to join mine in your belly. You want a tummy full of wolf cum, don't you baby? Then finish him off Leah. Look how wet you're getting at the thought of his cum. Quil, get your ass over here and taste her."

I cry out but it's muffled by Jared's cock in my mouth. Quil doesn't even warm me up. He just slides three fingers into my starving pussy before pulling them out to taste me. Then it's his tongue tracing my ass crack. I'm moaning and moving against his face as Jared cums down my throat. He softens in my mouth before pulling out. Quil's tongue is trying to fuck my pussy. I'm moaning hard, trying to back up, pushing my ass further into Quil. "Fuck me...Quil...goddamn..."

I am bucking against him not even aware that there's another cock in front of me. Paul's in front of me with his usual surly look upon his face. He leers at me, "Open that pretty mouth Leah and fuck me with it. You know you want to. Oh, look at how this bitch is in heat. Damn can't wait to slide...fuckkkk me..." He shuts up as I softly bite the head of his cock. I quickly use my tongue to soothe the sting. His hips move quickly as he wants to cum. Quil's teasing my asshole with his tongue as his fingers drill me.

Soon Paul's emptying into my mouth. I knew the bitch was a 2-minute fucker. I try swallowing it all down as Quil sends me over the edge. I can't help it, I collapse to the ground in bliss, a bit of Paul's jism on my bottom lip and chin. The guys are talking, but it's all white noise in my head. Then someone is pulling me roughly to my knees again. I open my eyes and see Sam. "You're not finished yet, Lee-lee." The nickname usage causes me to growl. He just snickers. "On all fours." I refuse. I assent as his Alpha voice rings through me, "_Now."_

I let my body fall forward, screaming when he enters me from behind. Oh god, it feels so good to be filled with hard cock. Not that pathetic vibrator I have at home. Thank goodness Quil finger fucked me first or Sam might split me open with his manic pace. I can't help but scream as I cum a few minutes into it. My head falls forward only to be yanked back by Sam. I fight his grasp but he leans closer to my body and bites my shoulder the way I like. I cry out as I gush around him once again, "Motherfucker!"

He hisses in my ear, "You still got Embry, Quil and Jake to polish off. Seems Em's a bit shy."

Embry approaches me, glaring at Sam. He seems unsure of himself when it dawns on me. He's still a virgin. So is Jake even though he seems to be making headway with that leech loving chick, Bella. Oh I am so breaking in virgin cock tonight. The thought gets me wetter. "Embry?" He looks at me and I can see the youth in his eyes. "You want to feel my mouth on you?" A quick nod. "You want for me to lick your rod and suck on the head 'til you explode in my mouth?" Another quick nod. "Get over here."

He scrambles to stand in front of me. I do as I say. I lick along the shaft and engulf the head, paying special attention to the slit in front. His eyes shut close but I nip at his sac causing them to shoot open. I growl at him, "Keep your eyes open."

I lick the spot I just bit before engulfing the heavy weight into my hot mouth. Sucking and nibbling, causing him to moan. I release it and start to lick his shaft again all the way to the head like it's a motherfucking popsicle on this hot ass day.

"Watch as I take you deep into my mouth. Mmmm, you taste so good...fuck Sam!" I groan when Sam's paces gets harder and he starts to tease my asshole with his finger. I watch Embry watch what Sam's doing to me but I want his eyes on me when he releases his load. I take the head of his cock into my mouth, loving it when Em's knees buckle just the slightest. I move my mouth, taking even more of him. Deeper, deeper, deeper until he's going down my throat. He shoots off a short time later. I swallow it all, enjoying his unique taste that helps ease some of the ache I feel inside. I want more.

Before I can call for Jake, Sam flips me onto my back before pulling out. "I'm going to cum on those fucking tits Leah. Then you're going to suck my cum off of them. Do you understand?"

His eyes are nearly black with desire. I look at the others and am met with more of the same. I think if any of their precious little fucking imprints came strolling by right now, they wouldn't stop. They wouldn't want to. They're too overcome with lust to do so. _For me._

I moan my acceptance. "But only if someone fucks me Sam. I need to be filled...please..." I squirm about in the dirt, desperate to be filled again.

Sam nods, and moves over to my side. He calls for Jake, who's cock is the biggest of them all. Even longer than Sam's and, oh god, yes, thicker. "She can blow you later Jake. Just slide inside that piece of heaven and feel that pussy try to take you in balls deep."

Sam shocks the shit out of me when Jake finally settles between my thighs. He leans over to grab Jake's junk. Jake hisses, not in anger, but in pleasure as Sam's huge hands wrap around his dick. He moves his hand up and down on it, making Jake even harder if possible. He rubs the head of Jake's cock up and down my wet slit. He tells Jake to move a little closer and puts the head in. My pussy would scream if possible. Just the head of his cock teasing me. I need more. I snap my legs firmly around Jake to use the balls of my feet to help push him inside me. Sam removes his hand to beat off as Jake slides all the way inside. I swear his cock is trying to come out through my throat. I scream myself hoarse as he moves back and forth, unsure of his movements.

Sam explodes on my tits. I desperately bring one up to my mouth to lick off his cum. God, it tastes so fucking good. Better than Jared's and Embry's. Perfect blend of saltiness and sweetness. I look at Jake, who seems mesmerized by my actions. I tease my nipple slowly and get the desired effect. Jake's thrusts are getting harder, deeper. I pull his body on top of mine, mixing Sam's cum with both of our sweat. Jake curses, "Fuck Leah...I'm..."

I start to attack his neck as Jared tells him to grip my ass to push in deeper. The pack is cheering him on as he makes me cum, only to immediately follow. My head falls back as he collapses on top of me. I am incapable of speech. Someone pats Jake on the back as he manages to push himself up onto his elbows. Jake looks at my shyly, "That was fucking awesome." I manage a small giggle. That it was dude.

All of a sudden I'm scrambling backwards, back still on the ground, as a bewildered Jake looks on. It takes me a minute to realize one of these fuckers has me by the hair and is dragging me like a goddamn cave man. I look around at the guys, some shocked, some smirking and it dawns on me, of course it's fucking Paul. "Quil's gonna lick your asshole bitch, so I don't rip it in two and then you're gonna slide that tight hole down my big dick and fuck it, you got it?" I'm seething fucking pissed but goddamn, I've always wanted to have my ass fucked, it's just not something Sam was ever into. We just engaged in a little ass teasing but never went all the way. I feel a sharp tug on my hair as he lays down and then he's dragging my body over his, my back to his chest. "I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to look into your eyes, I just wanna use that ass as the cum dumpster it is, you feel me bitch?"

Do I feel him? I feel his rock hard cock pressing into my back, but I also feel incensed and fucking furious. And wet, it's fucking Lake Leah between my thighs. Quil walks over quicker than shit, one second he's standing at Paul's feet, the next his head is between my legs. He takes my ass in his hands and hoists it up to hover over Paul's body and then his thumbs have my ass spread wide and his tongue is plunging in and out of my hole. I moan as he eats my ass, needy and wanton and damnit, I feel like such a dirty slut, but I just can't help it. I look around, they are all double stepping, wanting to get in on it, but not sure where to go. Well fuck boys, I've got two hands, a mouth, my tits, my dripping cunt and apparently an ass to fuck, too. Hot damn, there're six of them here, so fucking do the math and fill me fuckers.

The light goes off in Jared's head and he walks over to us, all manly and shit and straddles me. I'm still writhing on top of Paul with Quil's tongue and now a finger in my ass as I watch him drop to his knees, one on either side of Paul, his cock laying heavy between my tits.

He tells me, "Spit on it." I look at him with my bitch-face on. He stammers, "Spit on it so I can fuck those tits." Still a gentleman, I see. I mock glare at him, cock an eyebrow in challenge but before I can open my mouth Paul has my hair in his hand and gives it a sharp yank, and I let out an animalistic groan and spit all over his cock before I can even think about it. Shit, I don't even know what's happening to me anymore.

Quil slides another finger in my ass and I hiss, it burns just a bit and I can't help but like it. Paul hears it, of course and I know he's smirking. "You better get used to that feeling, my cock's gonna tear that ass the fuck up." I have no control over the sounds coming out of my mouth and my eyes fall shut, it's so goddamn good. Suddenly he's got three fingers in my ass and I'm meeting his thrusts, begging for more. Paul grabs my hips, stopping my actions. "She's stretched enough man, get over here and let her jerk you off while I show her how a real man treats a _lady_."

Quil scrambles out of the way, and Paul slowly slides his giant baby arm of a cock in my ass. I bite my lip, feeling the burning ache just outweighed by the pleasure of having my ass full of his dick. Once he slides all the way in, he stops. I'm fucking grateful, and beyond fucking pissed that I have a reason to be grateful to Paul. He rectifies that shit quick when he says, "I didn't stop for you, you filthy whore, I stopped because I don't want to cum yet and your ass is screamin' tight."

Well, at least gratitude isn't a problem anymore. He's such an asshole. I snarl, earning me a slap to the right ass cheek that has me gushing down my crack and all over his balls. This whole time Jared has been grabbing my tits, practically mauling them in his enthusiasm, pulling and tugging before he wraps them around his cock and starts to thrust hard and slow between them. Fuck that's so hot.

I feel someone grab my right hand and it's Quil. He fucking winks at me as he wraps my fingers around his dick and starts to jerk off with my hand. Suddenly my left hand is wrapped around someone and when I look over, it's Sam. He's smirking at me, and it makes me feel so dirty in the best way. I feel someone moving between my legs and I think it might be someone about to lick my aching pussy but just as I look up I feel and see Embry sink into me, balls deep. Gotta give the kid credit because his form ain't half bad. I guess I should thank Quil for all the porn he's exposed him to.

Holy fucking mother of Jesus on the cross, I'm double stuffed. I think for a minute I might pass out, and then I just about do it when Paul starts to thrust inside me, setting a rhythm with Embry. One in, one out, then the other in, fuck fuck fuck and double fuck. All of a sudden I smell Jake and look up, panting as I see his cock dangling in front of my face, a clear shot of his balls and ass above my head. I open my mouth and stick my tongue out, silently begging for his dick in my mouth. He gives my cheek a little pat, almost delicately, and then he's shoving his dick so far in my mouth I think I feel it in my stomach. I pull my head back a bit and Paul moves his out of the way, allowing me to bob on Jake's man sausage, as I get used by the pack.

Fucking literally, all the members of this pack old enough to have hair on their nuts are fucking some part of my body at the same time. As I realize this, Embry and Paul take on a brutal pace and I pull off of Jake's cock to scream as I cum so hard it literally pushes Embry's cock out of my cunt and I am squirting all over him and Paul and anything in a three foot radius. Fuck a goat, I didn't know anyone could cum that hard. Jared's fucking pounding my tits, hard and fast as Quil lets go of my hand, thrusting against it as I stroke him off with a death grip as I come down from my high. Jake is back in my throat and I could swear Paul is playing with his balls, but I'm too distracted to notice. I catch Jake hiss out Paul's name and guess I'm right. Sam is still setting a slow pace with my left hand, and I can't focus enough to make his knees buckle because I'm barely conscious as Embry shoves his way back inside me and starts fucking me like he's Ron-fucking-Jeremy or some shit. Who knew baby boy Embry had it in him?

Paul's squeezing my tits together so Jared can go for broke. Jake's chanting my name as his thrusts start to get jerky. Quil's praying to the God that is my body. Embry's grunting. Only Sam is calm and collected as I feel yet another orgasm building. Hell, I don't even have my hand on him anymore.

I pull off Jake's cock and growl out, "I'm going to fucking...yes...god, yes...cum..."

It seems to set off a chain reaction. I can feel Jared's warm seed spray all over my chest and neck. Paul's legs stiffen as he grabs my hips to spill inside my ass. Embry screams as that triggers him to cum; his jets of wolf spunk threatening to jostle me back. Quil grabs my hand as ribbon after ribbon of his jism shoots all over my chest to join Jared's. Finally, Jake grabs my head and shoves his cock back down my throat, holding it steady, as he releases, howling like he's fucking phased.

We are all still. No one says a thing, or threatens to breathe at this point. Embry crab crawls back to give Jared room to fall back. Quil slumps to the ground. Jake falls back by my, and well Paul's, heads. I feel Paul slip out of my ass and am surprised as he gently rolls me over and off of him. Figured he would dump me to the side like a used condom.

We're still quiet when I dare roll onto my back and look at Paul. His eyes are closed but there's a smile on his face. He quietly says, "Fuck, that was good." He opens one eye to look at me, "You rocked it She-Ra."

Simple and to the point. No name calling. No referring to me as a bitch, cunt, or his personal fave, dried up hag. I giggle. Yep, me Leah Clearwater, bitch supreme, giggles. The rest of the pack starts to laugh and we're okay. No weirdness. No awkwardness after what we just shared, and holy fuck, did we ever share. They start to get up. I sit up and feel my eyeballs are about to burst from my head when Jared holds out a hand shyly to help me up. I gratefully take it. I'm a little unsteady on my feet but Quil's there, one of his hands on my lower back. Embry winks at me before leaving. Paul wishes me a good night before sauntering off. Jared goes off with him, tipping an imaginary hat to me. Jake presses his lips to my cheek in a sweet gesture. Quil takes off with a quick goodbye. I can feel the difference. We're not best buds but we're pack. More than we've ever been. Who knew an all out orgy was the icebreaker we needed?

That leaves me and my Alpha. I'm afraid to move because honestly, I can't feel my legs. I slowly move my feet because staying here with him is out of the question. I mumble a quick goodbye but he grabs my arm, stopping me.

I dare to look at him. I'm surprised by the lack of guilt in his eyes. After all, he just cheated on his Betty Crocker cunt of an imprint, Emily. What makes me catch my breath is the look of happiness, maybe a bit of hope, on his face. I can feel the walls around my heart start to give. I shake my head. No. I can deal with what happened in these woods. It was physical. I refuse to hope. I turn around to walk away when he calls out my name. I stop but don't turn around.

He's right in front of me. Not giving me the chance to get my guard back up. He holds my shoulders to keep me from running. "This? This was a onetime thing. It will not be happening again."

I shake in his grasp trying to pull away. "I get it. Get the fuck off of me. I know. I know. Your imprints and all that other crap. Once was enough. Whatever."

I fucking hate him. Fucking hate that he's taking away the one good thing that has happened to me since I've poofed into a giant puppy. Bastard. Fucking bastard.

He shakes me. I seethe silently, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me weak. He lowers his voice, "They won't ever touch you again..." His voice trails off and there's a nervousness in his eyes now. His voice is unsteady. "They can't ever touch you again, Lee-lee. Just me." He further clarifies. "Only me."

I look like a fish out of water. What the... "What the fuck are you talking about?" His grip on me loosens so I take a step back. "What the hell does that mean? Have you forgotten about my muffin fucking cousin, your imprint, Emily? The chick who has your balls on a chain around her neck?"

He stands there, arms by his side, shaking his head. His voice is steadier than before. Stronger. "Only you. You'll be the only one to touch me." My mouth drops to the floor. "The spirits? They're wrong. She's not the woman for me. My wolf has never been as satisfied as he is now. I haven't been this fucking turned on or free or just me since the last time we laid together. It's you, Leah; fuck it's always been you. I'm sor..."

I cut him off, "Don't do this. Don't tease me like this. I can't...I can't take it."

He's in my face. His mouth just an inch from mine. He speaks against my mouth. "I'm yours."

Then his mouth is on mine. We're kissing and I take a step back before we get too caught up in the heat of the moment. He looks heartbroken and I start to believe him. He wants me. Not her. I have to ask though, "What about the imprint?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's not there. All I feel is you." I'm still unsure. He nods as if he can read my mind. He walks over to where his shorts are. He pulls out his cell phone. One pressed button later, and I hear her pick up. "Hey, Emily."

_"Oh, Sam, sweetie, where are you?"_

He looks at me as he speaks, "With Leah."

There's a beat of silence on the other end. _"Did the meeting end? Is there something wrong? Why are you with her?"_

His voice is steady, "The meeting's done. It was a good one." I quirk an eyebrow at him. Good? Pffft. He smiles at me. "Better than good. Best one we've ever had. Don't think there will ever be one to top it." That's better. "But, Em? I have to tell you something."

_"Oh sweetie, you can tell me anything. Is she being horrible to you?"_

His smile only gets bigger, "Yeah." My heart falls back into my stomach. "She stopped kissing me and I want her back in my arms so I can throw her down to the ground and show her who that pussy belongs to. Show her there's only one cock man enough to satisfy her."

What the fuck? Apparently Emily shares my concern, _"What the hell are you talking about? Sam, you get home right now. I'm te...asking as your imprint."_

He shakes his head as if she can see. "Home is where Leah is. That's what I've got to tell you. Emily, the spirits, and maybe God himself, got it all wrong. You're not the woman for me. She is. She always has been. Get the fuck out of my house so I can bring my woman home." And with that he hangs up on her. He stalks towards me, licking his lips. "Now, where were we?"

I hold a hand up, making him falter. I am still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Oh my god, he wants me. Me. The smile that blooms on my face makes his light up in response. I can only tell him, "We need to wash up."

He nods, maybe getting what I mean. He's mine. I'm his. That means I need to wash away the pack's cum and smell off my body so I can fully give myself over to him. My Alpha until Jake mans up, but always, my mate.

We walks down to the shoreline. The water looks extra enticing this evening. He grabs my hand as we make our way into the water. It's warmer than usual but still has a bit of coolness that feels like heaven. I let go of his hand to dive in. When I come up, he's beside me. I can smell the ocean and him. No one else. Nothing else.

He grabs me, pulling me to his body. My legs automatically wrap around his waist. He whispers, "I didn't come the last time. Watching them with you...I knew then I couldn't walk away again."

I smirk at him. "Jealous?"

He nods before thrusting inside me. "Yes! This is mine. After today, no one else's."

I nod my head as pleasure makes me mute. This is beyond the physical satisfaction of before. This is my soul being set on fire and completed. I sigh his name as we make love in the ocean.

**SPOV - - -**

This is right. This is where I belong. I slow my pace, fearing she might be sore from earlier. Being inside her; moving like we are now, it's like sliding home.


End file.
